With the Best Intentions
by Kyrseis
Summary: I don't like meddling in other peoples lives. Look around you- this mess is precisely why. NaruHina/SasuSaku
1. So Much for Karma Points

Oh hi. :) I usually don't write multi-chapter fics (I much prefer oneshots), but the relationships I want to build (not necessarily all romantic relationships, mind you) just can't be done in one chapter. Well, I suppose it could, but it'd be one heck of a long chapter. This story will also be a bit of everything: comedy, drama, romance, angst, ect.

Dedicated, at least a little bit, to Danieru-sama, who asked me if I was going to work on a NaruHina story. I wasn't at the time, but I couldn't resist the ideas that formed in my head as a result.

**Story: **With the Best Intentions

**Rating: **T (Language, suggestive content, mild violence)

**Pairings: **SasuSaku, NaruHina.

**Warnings: **Mildly OOC Sasuke, but this _does_ take place a year after Itachi's death and Sasuke's return to Konoha, so therefore I believe he wouldn't be _quite _as much of a jerk-face as he is now. Eventually he has to learn he can't go about reviving his clan if he doesn't' make himself at least a little personable.

Do I _really _need to blatantly state that I don't own Naruto? If I did, the damn series would be _finished_ by now.

* * *

**Prologue: So Much for Karma Points**

I don't suppose it would help my case if I said that, for once, I had entirely good intentions. Okay, so maybe my intentions were not _purely _good, but they were _mostly _good. As much I liked watching the dobe make an idiot of himself, the poor girl just didn't deserve this.

Even _I_, back in my academy days, could tell that Hyuuga Hinata liked Uzumaki Naruto. It was about as blatantly obvious as the fact that Sakura liked _me_ back then.

You know, I kind of wish it was that obvious now. It would make things an awful lot more simple. However, whether Haruno Sakura still liked me or not, at the moment, was the least of my worries.

Right now, the greatest of my worries was how bad she was going to pummel me when she got here. It's not like I meant for things to turn out this way, it was impulse action. I was trying to help him out, I swear.

"_Hey, hey, Teme!" _

_I groaned. "What do you want, Naruto? I'm trying to eat." _

"_Why do you suppose Hinata always goes red and faints?" You have got to be kidding me, Dobe. I followed Naruto's line of sight to the Hyuuga girl who had just walked into the restaurant and was apparently looking for someone in particular she was supposed to be meeting. You can't tell? Even I can tell. I can't tell WHY, but I can tell…._

"_Maybe she's just sick, Naruto?" I managed to sound even more sarcastic than usual. Of course it went right over his head like it usually does. Instead his eyes got uncharacteristically large. _

"_You think so? Hey! You think Sakura-chan could fix her?!" _

"_Perhaps she can, Dickless" Sai chimed in with that oh-so-creepy fake smile of his. "Ugly can fix just about everything right? _

_You guys CANT be serious. Sai, you being more socially awkward than even me, I can understand, but come on, Naruto. _

_If I were the type to slam my head against tables in the public domain, the one I was sitting at would probably have been in shambles at my feet by then. But I'm not, and the restaurant owners are probably grateful for that. I did however notice that her team mates, Kiba and Shino, were seated at the table behind us, which she was now trying to get to. _

"_Oi! Hinataaaa!" Came the loud voice from across the table. The poor girl froze and started to turn that trademark shade of red once she saw the blonde-haired blue-eyed moron. Her pearly eyes widened even more when he stood up. _

"_N-Naruto-kun. H-hello!" She managed cheerfully with a ludicrously shy smile. _

_That's when Naruto's large grin shrank and his eyes widened. "Hinata, you're all red again. Are you feeling alright? _

"_I-I'm fine, Naruto-kun. Really!" _

_Apparently the dobe wasn't convinced, as I watched him start to walk past me towards the stuttering, blushing girl. Poor Hinata. Really. She couldn't have picked anyone more intelligent? It wasn't really a hard task…._

_This is where the idea hit me. It's a rare thing when I decide to meddle in people's lives, but like I said, the poor girl just didn't deserve the whole ordeal. That and I was hoping to make up for lost Karma points. I mean, I've been back for a year, but there were just a few things that hadn't fallen back into place quite the way I wanted them to…._

_So that's when I quickly stuck my foot out. Not that it would work- Naruto, however dense, was still a ninja. _

"_WAAAAAAH!!_

_CRASH_

_Okay…apparently I was wrong. _

"_I'm still confused about this bond between you and Naruto. You display it in such interesting ways"_

"_Shut up, Sai."_

To be perfectly honest, _yes_, the purpose was to give Naruto a shove in the right direction- and by 'right direction' I mean 'on the floor on top of Hinata'. What I didn't count on was Naruto knocking Hinata out cold when her head hit the sake bar.

So that leads me to my current predicament. Both Kiba and Shino were sent out to find and bring back Sakura as soon as was humanly possible, and Naruto….

…Naruto still hasn't moved _off_ of her. He's just sprawled over her on his hands and knees completely slack jawed and with his eyes as wide as saucers. If it were any other situation, I probably would be internally laughing my ass off. Actually, the look on his face is so priceless I might even smirk and laugh a bit on the outside too.

It would be a lot easier to laugh if I didn't know Sakura was on her way, and it would be a lot easier to smile at that fact itself if I didn't just know Sai would open his mouth.

"Dobe. She needs air. Get off". He snapped out of whatever shock or trance he was stuck in and scrambled to get off of her, but didn't stop looking at her.

"She'll be okay, right, Teme?"

"She'll be fine. Sakura fixes everything, right?" Is he nursing that left wrist of his? Crap. So much for Karma points.

"Naruto! Hinata-chan!"

I recognized that voice instantly, and although, truth be told, I really wanted to cower in the corner, I did my best to maintain my disinterested façade. I succeeded, of course, but it took effort.

"What happened?" Sakura was on her knees beside the unconscious Hinata, checking for open wounds first. Her features relaxed in a sigh of relief when she did not find any, but the look of concern never left her jade eyes.

"I'm _so _sorry, Sakura-chan! I just kind of tripped. I mean the floor just reached up and _grabbed_me!" Naruto tried to flail and point accusingly at the floor but winced in pain when the motion involved an attempt to move his injured wrist.

"The floor, or Sasuke's foot, dickless? I don't know about you, but I saw Sasuke-kun's foot"

I was instantaneously aware of two things. One, Sai was wearing that freakish fake smile the whole time he spewed the news of my guilt. Two, Sakura was not smiling at me. Oh no, quite the contrary.

'Remember when I sent you flying through the wall after you killed your brother?' her look seemed to say at me. 'I'll do it again. Just _try_ me.'

Damn you, Sai. Damn you to hell.

"Sai-kun?" She asked him calmly and sweetly, never once taking those angry eyes off of me. "Do you think you can carry Hinata to the hospital? It will be better if I treat her there."

"Of course, Ugly."

I was hoping that would make her lose focus on me. No, no such luck. She didn't even flinch.

"I can carry her! It's my fault anyway!" Naruto chimed in.

"You have a broken wrist, Naruto. I can tell just by looking at it. You can follow Sai though. I'll be right behind you."

In one smooth motion, I watched Sai gather the unconscious Hyuuga girl into his arms and head off to the hospital, followed by a not so smooth and not so quiet Naruto.

"Now, Sasuke" You know, it's moments like these where I miss my lost honorific. "While I'd really love to pummel you first and ask questions later, I need to conserve chakra. So you are going to walk with me to the hospital, and you're going to tell me what really happened."

Did I mention things had not fallen into place quite the way I wanted them to?

No, I don't suppose it would help my case if I said I had good intentions, I decided as I followed Sakura out the door.

I don't suppose it would help my case at all.

* * *

In case it wasn't obvious, the italics were a flashback.

Socially awkward Sai is socially awkward. And I wouldn't have him any other way.

Chapter one coming soon! In the meantime, reviews are much loved.


	2. Not Who I Expected to Wake Up To

* * *

Thanks for the reviews guys! I'm definitely going to try my best not to make this terribly cliché. Really.

* * *

**Chapter One: Not Who I Expected to Wake Up to**

"Sakura." I closed my eyes out of frustration trying really hard not to snap at her. Sakura had been on a long hospital shift and was most likely on just as short of a fuse as I was, if not shorter. Snapping at her would probably not be the wisest idea, but she just refused to listen to me. "Sakura, I can't just spend my time sitting in a hospital room. I have missions!" I also have to train, and work on my probation, but I'm not about to say that at the moment. The mission should be excuse enough.

"Sasuke." She looked at me from the clean bandages she was sorting with eyes that held a substantial level of annoyance. "Look. However unlikely it may be, Hinata-san could have suffered minor levels of mental trauma from her accident. She did not exactly _tap_ her head on that bar. All I'm asking for you to do is spend a day or two in her room so she can interact with someone other than a doctor. We need to make sure she's perfectly alright before she's released. It's all precautionary."

"That doesn't change the fact that I have a mission." I scowled at her, hoping that I could get my point across through intimidation like I used to be able to. "Get someone else to do it."

"I don't think it's too much to ask of you- seeing how this is your fault anyway" The annoyance melted away to something that very much mirrored my own expression. I faltered a bit, but not for long. Still, the fact that the very instant existed told me that I still had a very long way to go before I fully understood just how much she had changed.

"Sakura…I still have-"

She slammed something down on the table in front of me and the lamp balancing on top of the wooden surface slightly rattled from the force of the motion.

"Yes, Sasuke, you have a mission. A new one, it looks like. Compliments of the Hokage."

Inwardly exasperated, my eyes looked over the scroll that had just been unceremoniously delivered to me. Tsunade-sama had replaced my escort mission- my first mission outside of Konoha since I was allowed to return- with the very thing that Sakura had been arguing with me for the past half hour about. She took this whole matter to the Godaime herself? Unbelievable!

"Why didn't you just give this to me to begin with?" I asked calmly while rolling up the scroll.

"I had hoped you would just be gracious about it. I guess I just expected too much."

That stung. To deny that would have been a lie to big for even me to tell myself. However, I took it like I took all the other things she's thrown at me since I've been back. It's not like I didn't deserve all of them.

"Look-"

"Her room is the third one down the next hall." She interrupted me without ever taking her eyes off of the medical chart on her clipboard. "Room 133. If you have time to make excuses to me, you have time to work on your mission"

Did I mention that I really hate it when she uses my old lines against me? It makes me want to do the undignified thing and apologize to her, even though I know I won't in the end. It still sucks though. Majorly.

* * *

I dreamt that I was walking through the restaurant to meet Kiba-kun and Shino-kun, when I was stopped by Naruto-kun on my way. It's really funny though, because Naruto-kun tripped and was falling towards me- but I don't remember much after that. Although, in all honesty, I'd really like to know why my head hurts as much as it does.

Still a bit groggy, I opened my eyes and took a look around before that panicked feeling of waking up in an unfamiliar place started to set in. Oh this wasn't good. This wasn't good at all. Think, Hinata, think.

Ow…okay, maybe let's try not to think so hard at the moment.

I used my arms to push myself up into a sitting position in what I deduced to be a hospital bed before attempting to figure this out. That's when I heard the unfamiliar low voice from the corner on my left right side by the window. The blinds were drawn, so I couldn't quite make out his face, but the streams of light that came in from the spaces between the blinds faintly outlined a hairstyle that I was sure I was supposed to recognize.

"You had an accident and hit your head. Sai brought you to the hospital." I'm sure I should have been more concerned with the fact that there was a strange man in my hospital bed, but at the moment I was trying to put two and two together on what had happened. So I hadn't been dreaming and Naruto really had knocked my head onto something pretty hard. That explains the still-throbbing pain in the back of my head, but that does not explain the unfamiliar presence brooding in the corner of her hospital room. "W-who are you then?"

"Hn"

"Knock knock!" I heard a distinctly female voice call at the door before it was slowly opened, letting a little more light in the room. "Good morning, sleepy head!" She had one of her trademark cheerful smiles drawn across her pretty face. Sakura-san was always so good about cheering you up even if you are in a slightly uncomfortable situation. "Hello, Sakura-san!" I tried to smile as best as I could. "Thank you for taking care of me so well."

"Of course, Hinata-san! How is your head? Does it still hurt?

" A little, but I'm sure it will be fine soon."

"I'm glad to hear that! I wanted to come in and check on you before I leave. I'll be gone for a couple of days and I wanted to be sure you're alright. It looks like you'll be out of here before I even get back!"

"Where are you going?" I heard the man in the corner ask. A different type of smile graced her face then- one that seemed not to be entirely sincere, although it could have just been a trick of the very sparse light. Was it just me, or did the voice in the corner sound particularly unhappy?

"I have an escort mission." She said to me in a sickeningly sweet voice as if I had been the one to ask her the question. Are you alright, Sakura-san? You sound like you're the one who has hit her head on something right now. "It seems the shinobi who was previously assigned to it was reassigned. Don't worry, you won't be lonely while I'm gone. We've arranged for someone to keep you company. Isn't that right, Sasuke?" She casually strolled over towards the figure buy the darkened window before moving the blinds apart and letting the daylight pour through the glass pane.

I momentarily forgot about my splitting headache and whipped my head in that direction, which, a few seconds later, proved itself to be a very bad idea.

Not that I don't appreciate the gesture, Sakura-san, I really do. But I wasn't exactly expecting to wake up to Uchiha Sasuke in my hospital room. I don't even really know him, so pardon me but I might have to question your choice in companions.

Of course I didn't actually say this; that would be rude. Not to mention that although I had become a little more confident in my social interactions in the past year, I hadn't become quite that confident yet.

"Hn" was all he had to say in response. Okay, so 'hn' really isn't _saying_ much of anything, but I think I've made my point.

"I have to get going. Don't scare the girl, Sasuke."

"Whatever"

"Please be safe, Sakura-san!" I added quietly, and she smiled at me again.

"Feel better soon!"

The door to the hospital room shut with a quiet click once again leaving the Uchiha and me alone in the room. Well, at least now I could see his face- although I'm not entirely sure if that made it better or worse. Although it wasn't that bad at the moment, as all he was doing was staring intently at the door where Sakura-san had exited.

What do you say to someone who is notorious for his apparent hatred for your family? I mean, it's no secret to anyone in Konoha that you can barely expect to put the Uchiha and Neji-niisan in the same room and have them be civil to each other. I may not be in the same branch of that family, but a Hyuuga is a Hyuuga to me. What was he even doing here in the first place. Certainly he didn't volunteer…

"Uchiha-san…" I began, and he tore his eyes from the door just long enough to look at me without even turning his head. "W-why…why are you here?"

"It's a mission." He stated curtly.

"O-oh" I managed to reply. Tsunade-sama assigned him to watch over me while I recovered from my head injury? That's a little odd. "Has my father been here yet?"

"No."

Figures. I know he would probably be off training Neji-niisan or Hanabi, but I would think that if I ended up in the hospital, he would at least check to see if I was okay. I was almost angry- well as angry as I ever let myself be. I'm sure that somehow him not being here was my fault, so I can't find it in myself to be upset with him. Just like it's my fault Uchiha Sasuke is held prisoner in my hospital room until I get better.

"U-Uchiha-san?"

"Hn?"

"I…I'm sorry you are stuck in here with me."

"Ah."

Okay, so the rumors that the Uchiha was a man of few words were not simply unfounded rumors. Instead I'm wondering why it is that there are rumors that he spoke at all. I would have had more time to contemplate this as we sat in a 20 minute dead silence if there hadn't been a knock on the door and a reply in the form of a groan from my Uchiha companion.

I could feel the blood rush uncontrollably to my face as he opened the door and a familiar face came into view. The blonde haired, blue eyed ninja gave me a quick smile before focusing an obviously surprised look at his team mate.

"Eh? What are you doing here, teme?" The darer haired boy scowled at him, sighed, and held up the scroll that apparently had Tsunade-sama's orders scribbled across it. Apparently he was really tired of answering that question already, and he'd only been asked twice.

Well this should prove an interesting couple of days, that's for sure.

"H-hello, Naruto-kun…" I wasn't sure if he heard me or not.

* * *

Yeah, I know, it wasn't funny. It wasn't really supposed to be. I needed to set up the SasuSaku/ Sasuke&Hinata (non romantic! This is not a SasuHina story) relationships.

Chapter 2 coming soon! Farewell until then!


	3. You're Just Going to Take That?

Okay, first off- many many apologies for taking a week to update. Things, mainly life in general, just got in the way. (It was one of my pre-chemistry exam crunch phases).

I love those of you that review. I really do. It makes me happy.

And now….

* * *

**Chapter Three: You're just going to take that?**

Apparently he had heard me, because he tore his attention away from the scroll and looked at me again. I was even more aware of this fact than I should have been due to the fact that even more blood rushed to my face. I was honestly beginning to subconsciously wonder if I had enough left for basic body functions.

He forced the scroll back into Sasuke's hands, much to the dark haired boy's annoyance, and rubbed the back of his neck with his recently freed hand. Looking at the floor, Naruto-kun laughed nervously.

"Are you alright, Hinata? I'm really sorry about crashing into you and all. I guess I was a little clumsy." Have I ever mentioned to you how incredibly adorable he is when he's got that cute little guilty look across his face? Well, if I haven't, then I just did.

"T-that's alright, Naruto-k-kun." I said trying my best to smile although I'm sure my face was so bright red that my mouth would not be what he was focusing on. And really, do you _have_ to stutter like an idiot? "It…was an accident, right?" There, at least there wasn't any stuttering. I have to give myself small congratulations on that at least.

However poorly delivered, my words seemed to lift his spirits a little, as at least now he looked at me with those gorgeous blue eyes of his and that same adorable nervous smile. Okay, seriously? How much blood can rush to your head before you pass out? I think I'm pushing that threshold. If you were to ask me 'are you having a fangirl moment?' I would have a decisive answer for you.

Oh yes. Yes I am.

"I'm glad you're not mad at me then! I'll have to make it up to you somehow when you get out of here." Without turning, he made a gesture to the Uchiha behind him. "You'll need it after being stuck in here for a few days with him right?"

"Dobe." was the only response from the object of the conversation. You know, if I had been the type to get irritated at someone, I imagine I would be more and more irritated with him every time he opened his mouth- which wasn't often. I was tempted to wonder if this is why Sakura-san has been so short with him ever since he came back to Konoha. I laughed quietly instead. Although I would probably never understand it, the relationship between Sasuke and Naruto-kun was something decidedly different. Nowhere else in any relationship would you hear best friends calling each other words like 'bastard' and 'idiot' as terms of endearment.

"Well, I just wanted to check up on you. I'm glad to see you're okay." Wait, so that's why Naruto is here? He…came to check up…on me? "But I have to go now. Kakashi-sensei wants me to train with Sai tonight- something about detecting those freaky living drawings of his. I really shouldn't be late."

"You know he's not going to show up on time." Came the annoyed reply from Sasuke.

"Yeah, but Sai will." I stifled a giggle at the face Naruto made then. "You know he'd tell Kakashi-sensei if I was late."

"Hn"

"N-Naruto-kun…I don't want you to be late."

"Don't worry! I'll be there!" He turned back to me and grinned. "It's alright if I come visit you tomorrow, right Hinata?"

I couldn't believe my eyes or my ears. Naruto wanted to see me again tomorrow? Did I pass out and start dreaming without knowing it? No. If I were dreaming, my head wouldn't still hurt- and it definitely did. I was most definitely awake.

"A-Arigato, Naruto-kun. Of course you can." I did my best to mirror his cheerful smile that I loved so much.

The click of the twisting doorknob stopped all conversation in the room and in a few seconds both of my male companions seemed to become very _very_ uncomfortable.

It didn't take me very long to figure out why.

"H-hello, father."

* * *

While Hyuuga Hiashi was not quite as intimidating as my late father was when I was the young age of eight, he had no problems letting his looming presence be known when he walked into a room. I will admit that this is where things began to get increasingly awkward for me. The Hyuuga are not known for their love of the Uchiha, and the same could be said for the reverse. He looked at me disapprovingly before reflecting that glare into the eyes of Naruto. I turned my head and casually but quietly took my seat by the now-open window. Naruto, on the other hand, looked like he was going to wet his pants. I would have laughed if the circumstances had been more appropriate.

"I was just on my way out! Bye Hinata!" He said in rapid succession and in one breath before hurrying, in a way that was slightly more than obvious, out the hospital door without even turning to look back. Ah the advantages of having a similar father as a child. Again, if there wasn't a man in here that could make a lesser man run for cover with one look, I would have busted up laughing. However, those just weren't my present circumstances.

Hiashi seemed completely un-phased and unbothered at the display of the loudly dressed blonde ninja that had just left in a ruckus. Instead he focused his gaze entirely on his bedridden daughter. He didn't ask me to leave, although at that moment I really wished he would. I knew from the looks on the faces of both father and daughter that this was only going to get more and more awkward.

Surprisingly, she was the one that broke the silence first.

"Father, I-"

"I am very disappointed in you, Hinata."

Whatever eye contact she had mustered the strength to hold broke then, and she focused on knotting her fingers into the quilt on the hospital bed. Hiashi continued.

"How do you expect to be a proper kunoichi if you can't even dodge a stumbling idiot right in front of you. What's worse, you have been hospitalized for it! Are you truly that unperceptive?"

He continued on with this lecture, but I became lost in thought watching Hinata's fingers twist tighter and tighter into the area of the blanket covering her lap.

Okay, I'll admit it. Hinata should have been just as aware of her surroundings as the 'stumbling idiot' he's referring to should have been aware of my foot in his projected path of travel. However, from the speed at which he was falling, did she really have time to get out of the way? I could have, of course, but my speed was far superior to that of the average Konoha shinobi- including the Hyuuga girl's. And was it really appropriate to be yelling at your child this way as she is sitting there- potentially seriously injured- in the hospital for something she may not have had the opportunity to dodge?

Surely she would say something. I kept looking at her face, but all she would do is twist the blanket. The intensity with which she was gripping the fabric gave away the fact that she had to be angry, but not a bit of it showed in her delicate face. I wasn't even paying attention to what he was saying anymore- not that it was any of my business anyway- but I could tell by the way her hands twisted and the look in her eyes that whatever he was saying to her was hurting her.

And then I heard them- those words I could not ignore no matter what setting I happened to be in.

"You should try to be more like your sister."

"_You should try to be more like your brother."_ That killed me. Nobody should be told that. Ever.

I cleared my throat, at which both pairs of byakugan eyes settled on me. "Hyuuga-sama", I chose the most respectful of titles to ease the annoyance I was sure I had accumulated by interrupting. "Visiting hours are ending. I will have to ask you to leave." held up the scroll given to me by the Hokage as if that would help demonstrate to the clan-head that I had some authority in this matter.

Whether he was about to give me the pleasure of following my request or not, the older man recognized the Godaime's seal on the parchment and furrowed his brow in annoyance. He gave one last glace at his daughter in the bed and left without a word. Heavy silence hung in the air until the sounds of his echoing footsteps faded down the hallway.

"Thank you, Uchiha-san". It was barely more than a whisper. When I pulled my glance away from the doorway, she still had her eyes closed tightly and the death grip on the blanket didn't relax at all.

"Hn." Was all I offered as a reply as I pushed myself out of the chair to close the door as a signal that there would be no more visitors today. Wait- was it just my imagination or did a little bit of annoyance creep into her features just then? So Hyuuga Hinata is capable of annoyance- who knew?

I seem to producing that reaction in a lot of people lately. You leave the village for a couple of years and all of the sudden your avoidance of human contact is no longer cool. Now everyone just thinks it's annoying.

It hits me for the second time today that I have a lot to learn about the changes in this place in general over the past few years.

"You didn't say anything to him" I remarked.

She looks at me seemingly puzzled that I have a capacity for actual conversation. Okay, memo to self, cut back on the use of the word 'hn'. Once that fleeting moment is over with, she once again breaks eye contact and stares at her hands.

"What am I supposed to say? He's my father."

"So you're just going to sit there and take it?" Her brows furrowed again, this time I'm sure it was at me.

"Uchiha-san-"

"Sasuke" I corrected.

"S-Sasuke." She stumbled over my name as if I had just asked her to do something indecent. He is my father." _And he's right._ She didn't say it, but the words hung there.

"You could have told him the whole story" I was starting to get annoyed with her and her quiet submissiveness.

"I don't-"

"That is, unless you're just too weak to stand up for yourself" She narrowed her pale lavender eyes at me. I really hoped this was working. I have already taken the time to say far more than I would normally. Pretty soon even the mild-mannered Hyuuga Hinata had to snap.

"I-I don't see how this is any of your business!"

"I'm stuck with you, aren't I?"

"I already said I was sorry!"

"Hn. Then why are you snapping at me?

"Because, you are so _annoying!_" At the sound of her own significantly raised voice, the girl's eyes widened and she turned an embarrassed shade of red. You would think she had never heard herself yell before.

Then again, she probably hadn't. Was I shocked? A little.

Was it disconcerting to hear someone else call _me_ annoying? Very.

"I…I'm going to go to sleep. It's been a long day" She said, flustered and barely audible, before laying down with her back to me to settle down to sleep. It was a little early to be going to sleep, but then again, I wasn't the one with the head injury. Resigned, I sat back into my chair with a sigh, and settled into my own thoughts.

Hinata sounded like Sakura for a moment, I was surprised to make the comparison. But if Hinata finds me annoying….does that mean that Sakura finds me annoying is well?

The world just _loves _this whole cruel irony thing, doesn't it?

* * *

I could go on, but I think the next part fits better with the next chapter.

She's just so quiet. One of these days, you know she just _has_ to snap. I mean really, a girl can only take so much. And I just love throwing irony in Sasuke's face in the process. He _would _be the only one capable of annoying the snot out of Hinata.

Hiashi's only tough because he cares. He just has a really screwy way of showing it.

I feel the need to re-emphasize that this is not a SasuHina story. Their relationship as aquaintances/friends is important to the story though.

Chapter 3 up soon!


End file.
